


Reach

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	Reach

I feel like I’m running and constantly grasping for things I know I’ll never reach. Sometimes it’s words, sometimes it’s motivation to draw, or just motivation in general. Most of the time it’s simply the will to live. Someday I want to have grasped all those things, put them in my pockets, keep them with me forever. Tie them down so they don’t float away. Sew them into my skin so I will never lose them. But these things aren’t something you can hold on to. Like trying to hold on to light. I can feel their warmth on my skin sometimes, but I’ll never truly be able to grasp them.


End file.
